


The Unliving

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders yet again….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unliving

**Author's Note:**

> This weeks drabble word – death. The one quote that Jack thinks about it from The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.

Death.

Death was his only way out.

Death without a sarcophagus.

Death without ascension.

What was death anyway?

Death is but another path, one we all must take…

He could hear the quote, couldn't place where it had come from. Probably some Oma Desala bullshit that Daniel had spouted off at one point or another.

He'd become more than accustomed to the thought of dying. It didn't scare him, didn't bother him. He welcomed it now. Welcomed the release from this pain, from this torture.

Welcomed the escape from this hell.

Welcomed the escape from this state of the unliving.


End file.
